


Not Sure Yet On Title

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Furry (Fandom), Mighty Magiswords (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Vale Runekeep is another adventurer in the land and during a bad, sudden storm, Prohyas and Vambre take refuge in his house. Thus starts the events of a new, slow burning romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would love any critique or criticism, and ideas for a title for this. Lol

This story is a Mighty Magiswords OC story with the warriors included as well. Below will be a collection of the characters and places.

Vale Runekeep (art by my friend)

Prohyas and Vambre

Grup

Ferret Magisword

Myla Runekeep (Mother)(art is mine, base is not)

Cyrus Runekeep (father)(art by me, base is not)

Telikos (means final)(pet)

Vale's Home

Lyvsheria


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very boring chapter that's just about how they meet really

(very boring chapter that's just about how they meet really)

The rain fell suddenly, the clouds having been gray throughout the day.

"Och! Come brother, we should hurry home." As soon as the words were out the rain got heavier and thunder sounded off. "Or perhaps we should look for somewhere closer."

"Vambre, Vaaaambre. Look." Prohyas pointed to the edge of a nearby set of woods where a very large oak tree stood, the leaves spanning out thickly. A stairway led up the tree to a large tree house. 

"Hm, never seen that place before. Intruding is rude but we do need to get out of this storm, lets try it." 

Soon the two were racing each other to he home, scaling the stairs while trying to trip the other in sibling playfulness. 

"I win!" Vambre called out before knocking on the door.

*************

Vale had been in his home, moving around in his kitchen as he prepared food for himself and Telikos when the rain stared. 

"Wow, sounds bad out there boy. Hope no one got caught in it." Shortly after his words a knock sounded on the door, causing Vale to jump slightly.

When he opened the door he saw Vambre and Prohyas, two of the most known people in Lyvsheria, both soaked through.

"Um, hello?"

"Hello there deary, I'm sorry if we're intruding but we seem to have been caught in this storm and were wondering if we could take shelter here until it passes." Vambre spoke up.

Vale just stared for awhile before clearing his throat and standing to the side, "Um, sure, come on in. I'll grab you guys some towels."

"Thank you sir." Vambre entered first, Prohyas following after as he sifted through his Magisword bag. He pulled out one after a few moments.

*Announcer Voice: RADIATOR MAGISWORD!*

"No need for towels when you have magiswords." He said happily and used the thing to dry himself and his sister, putting it away quickly before it could burn his hands.

"Oh right, forgot about that." Vale said softly before gesturing through a doorway. "Living room is through there, I'll get you something to drink and eat, since I was making food already." With that he went back to his kitchen, entering to find Telikos trying to get his food. "Telikos, no." 

The creature turned to him and pouted.

"I'll get you some, don't worry." It took a little longer but soon Vale had made enough food and placed it all, along with some drinks, onto a wooden tray. "Telikos, carry this." He balanced it on the creatures squared back before leading the way to the living room.

"Prohyas dear, please be a dear and do not touch that. This is not our home." 

Vale sped up, looking around quickly before he spotted Prohyas messing with a large cabinet that was full of monster teeth, claws, and an assortment of other parts. 

"No no no!" Don't mess with that. Please." Vale rushed over and swatted the others hands as he reached out to grab a skull. "No." Vale then closed the cabinet again before moving over to a furred chair and sitting down. "Those are from my father's hunting days and they mean a lot so please don't.

"Oh, ok dooder, no prob." Prohyas sat by his sister on the sofa before spotting Telikos. "Whoa! What is that?" 

"Hm? This is Telikos. I don't actually know what he is. I found him when he was a baby." Vale then handed each of them a plate of food and a drink, before placing a plate on the floor and taking the last for himself. "Telikos, let me get that." Vale took the tray and leaned it against the tray before Telikos began eating.

"So, who are you might I ask?" Vambre spoke up.

"Oh, sorry about the late introduction. I'm Vale, Vale Runekeep."

"Nice to meet you deary, we're Vambre and Prohyas Warrior, though by your Monthly Mercenaries issues over there I can guess you already knew that."

"Oh... meant to put those away." Vale looked away for a moment before turning back to them. "If it's okay, how did y'all get stuck out in the storm."

"We were on a mission to fetch something for Princess Zange from Galacton! We had to fight this giant robot dude but then on the way back this started." Prohyas said loudly, causing Vale to cringe slightly at the loud sounds. "Now I have a question! What happened to you dooder? You have bandages everywhere, well not everywhere but, eh."

"Oh, those are from some of my more hazardous missions. The on my ear was from a long underwear werewolf that had been mutanizd by some creepy witch, while my hand got burned badly by a fire monster. The one on my face is from a mishap while training as a kid."

"Whaaaat? You're an adventurer?" The two asked in unison. 

"Um... yes." Vale said sheepishly, not use to having company or interacting with someone for a long period of time.

"Do you own magiswords then? Or do magic? Of have a different kind of weapon?"

"Um... well I own an actual sword for backup but I do own magiswords." As soon as the words were out the two were yelling loudly, pulling out magiswords to show him and asking about his.

Vale tried to get away from the noise but sitting down made that hard. Telikos noticed him and let out a loud roar/cry of some kind that silence the two siblings.

"Thanks Telikos. Sorry, I don't do good with loud noises sometimes. I'd be happy to show you my main magisword though." Vale stood and left the room, returning shortly after with a minisized magisword in hand.

*Announcer Voice: FERRET MAGISWORD!*

It stretched out and the two siblings went starry eyed, rushing toward him to get a better look at the magisword.

"Well, I've never seen a magisword like that one."

"It's. Totally. Awesome!"

"Thanks. It's a rare magisword as there's very few of them." When he finished talking the magisword let out some chitters and moved a bit, Vale's ears oricking at the sound. "Oh, your right bud."

"Right about what?" Vambre said quickly.

"The rain stopped." Vale led the way to the door and opened it, stepping out into a now sunny Ryboflaven. The rain never lasts long anyway."

"Well, we should be off then." 

"But Vaaaaambre. I wanna see what his magisword does."

"Prohyas dear, we should not intrude on his day anymore than we already have."

Vale smiled softly at the two, never having had a sibling himself. "Well, maybe we can do a mission together soon and you can see then?"

"That's a marvelous idea! I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner." 

"Then it's settled." Next time you have a mission come get me and I'll go with. I don't get that many missions anyways."

"Sounds good! With three adventurers the next mission will be so easy!" Prohyas said loudly. "Anyways, lets go Vambre! I wanna get Slugburger before we head home."

"Seriously Prohyas, how do you eat that stuff."

"I just put it in my mouth and chew actually." He laughed at her glare before the two left.

Vale watched after them before chuckled softly and turning to Telikos who had been standing behind him. "Looks like we have some new friends boy."


End file.
